ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Capricious Cassie
Rage If you wish to discuss CC's Rage ability, please do so here. Do not war over whose edit is "correct" when you could just discuss it. Thank you for understanding. -- 14:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Per 2005 - (08/1/2005) Update Details: *- The notorious monsters listed below will slowly grow in strength after a certain amount of time has passed since being claimed: King Arthro / Simurgh / Roc / Serket / Capricious Cassie /Lord of Onzozo / Behemoth / King Behemoth / Adamantoise / Aspidochelone / Fafnir / Nidhogg :*This time period will vary for each notorious monster. :* I've solod Behemoth a few times, 1 with rage. Its 30minutes. Although this information, for some reason, is not listed at the archives for August 05 at POL.com The timers for: King Arthro / Simurgh / Roc / Serket / Capricious Cassie /Lord of Onzozo have always been noted as 20 minutes. And the timers for: Behemoth / King Behemoth / Adamantoise / Aspidochelone / Fafnir / Nidhogg have always been noted as 60 minutes. There is no justification or documentation that the timers for just one monster from that tier are different from the rest, Capricious Cassie is 20 minutes just like Sim, Roc, Serket, and LoO. -- 15:54, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Fought Capricious Cassie today solo, it took approx 28 minutes, and I notices no difference at all between the 20 minute period and the time I killed it, compared to the rest of the fight. Unless it is an unbelievably low rate that it rages, the rage timer is at least 30 minutes. ---- key word is "This time period will vary for each notorious monster." I have camped the monster twice and each time the 20 min mark had come and gone and no rage. I have not gotten to 30 min mark so unsure if he does rage at 30 mins that is why i mark it to be check. I'm not entirely sure you are sure it didn't rage at 20 minutes, if you don't know, you should leave it as is until solid proof is presented. -- 16:29, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Would you say that Solid proof be in that everybody that i have talk that has try to camp Cassie has said it rages at 30 mins Also side note of help, Is the time stamp part of your Signature? :It wouldn't be solid proof, I could claim several people I've talked to say the same thing, but it still doesn't necessarily make it true. As far as signatures, the name and timestamp is created by typing --~~~~ at the end of your message. -- 16:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Thank you about the Signature and as one of the edit that i made to Cassie was for verification of Rage at 20 Mins as i said before i have camp Cassie twice and both time Cassie never Raged at 20 min mark. I would say that the Verification tab be added to the time on rage with cassie :So, would you agree that a rage timer of 20 minutes with the verification tag is ok? You were the only one in the history insisting it was 30. -- 16:49, 26 July 2007 (CDT) So, would you agree that a rage timer of 20 minutes with the verification tag is ok? You were the only one in the history insisting it was 30. --CharitwoTalk 16:49, 26 July 2007 (CDT) yeah that would work, I would say put no time on rage and say Verification need. 30 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I read bg page so--Taruru 11:51, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :What? -- 11:54, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::RKenshin ::I feel almost certain Cassie is 30m unless it was readjusted. ::Back when it was first nerfed I tried to solo hold it on NIN after finding it up alone and pulling it before competition could finish gathering, but they threatened to call a GM so I had to damage it. I was able to fight it for 23m and get it to 68% before a PT of help arrived but, we weren't able to kill it fast enough from 23m before it went into rage. After my food wore off, which was about 31m into the fight, is when I first noticed it started to land more hits, do more damage, and take less damage. This was also when I remembered "holy shit I forgot about the new rage timers, we're fucked. :(" Over the next 5m it gradually started to get more difficult until we wiped around the 38m mark. ::I specifically remember those details because well... I was really pumped over soloing it to 68% lol. But then bummed over wiping to a raged Cassie. :( But it was also my first experience with a raged NM so it stuck in my head. ::However! The competition went and pulled it while it was raged and wiped. Sadly though, another group of people got it unraged after and won. quoted this guy from BG, reliable enough or no?--Taruru 12:22, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Only KA rages after 20 minutes. Serket Simurgh Roc and Cassie all rage after 30minutes. I camp these very often and its something so very simple to verify that I am amazed people who don't camp these are arguing otherwise.--Nikko 16:58, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Riddle me this, why would everything be 30 but KA, why would they make him the exception? -- 17:05, 29 July 2007 (CDT) If you are asking me to guess, then I would say because he is the easiest of those NMs. I honestly don't know why SE does exactly what they do.--Nikko 17:41, 29 July 2007 (CDT) The last time I fought Cassie was 3 years ago and before the rage timers were introduced, and when it wasn't heavily camped by CGF for the Amity cape and the Cassie earring. After CGF moved in, a majority of people on Kujata pretty much gave up on Cassie, which is why I'm not too certain on the rage timer, or else I'd have known it off hand my self.--Taruru 20:02, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Can some admin change CC Simurgh Roc Serket rage timers to 30 minute? I really don't understand why people who obviously don't fight these NMs are changing them to 20 minutes. This is such a very easy thing to test, and I've seen it personally several times in the past few weeks alone. I would change it myself but then someone will just change them back to 20 again for no reason. Do I need /clock screenshots as proof or what? I think its pretty bias if so, considering no one has said they actively camp these NMs and agree on a 20 minute timer. All we get are things like "err i fought it once 2 yrs ago and one time i think it raged".--Nikko 20:34, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Did it myself, let's see how long before they get changed--Taruru 17:39, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Weeee. -- 17:43, 30 July 2007 (CDT) 16 hours before revert by Mitsukai-Hawke :D --Taruru 11:33, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Getting out of hand, any changes made will now need to be discussed on the talk page of the respective NM. (i.e. discuss Roc on Talk:Roc, not here) -- 11:41, 31 July 2007 (CDT) The Rage time for NM should be Changed to show nothing at all and state that Screen shots of Time battles start to time Rage has happen. I know this is hard being that some nm spawn times are very long. However it would prove beyond a doubt about the rage time on some of the NM. What Proof is there that the Rage time for the NM is 20 MINS? What we need is a consensus among everyone involved in the discussion, when we decide on something, but then someone else comes along and changes it, then it's a whole new edit war all over again. There is no need to change the times back and forth when you could be talking it over on the discussion pages. -- 17:36, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Well I can say I've fought her a few weeks ago with RMT around. Rages are pretty easy to detect, but you have to pay attention. I was just duo with another WHM, and it was basically just us since I claimed, with help on the way. Took time of pop and claimed immediately, occasionally getting hit with Vampiric Lash. After about 20-25 minutes or so, I noticed the average damage on those lashes went up and her evasion was increased as well. I wish I had more proof, but I'm positive it was very noticable before the 30 minute mark. Cassie, does infact Rage at 20minutes. For those that care, backup arrived, and we killed while it was still raged after another 15 minutes. Is it safe to call this a verification of Cassie's rage? 08:53, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Was still tankable by a 75 NIN/WAR wearing full evasion gear at the 30 minute mark. Me and my friends fought her 3 days in a row. Silly RMT dont know how to claim. Fight lasts around 25 minutes. I can't say if she rages at 30, but we didnt notice her raging at the 20 minute mark. If she did its nothing to worry about then lol. I know the fight lasts around 25 minutes because I know when she is supposed to pop. 1st post, hope I sign right ^^ --J Jamie 23:02, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Alright, if this helps put the rage thing to an end with you guys. I've fought Cassie well over 100+ times. like 35% of those times it went over 20min. And since I camped her so much, and had her claim by others. I've seen many rage stages take place on the 30min mark. It's the funniest thing you see though. But that's besides the point. By 35-37min she starts hitting for around 800-1k dmg. Now, the reason a good Nin/Dnc can solo her is because she has a 30min timer. Really, think about it. Does a nin/dnc put up the dmg needed for ner not to rage if it was 20min? I've seen two Ninja/Dnc solo her. One kept dying, cause he kept going pass the 30min mark. He always left her around 10-20% HP. Until he got really lucky one time, and she did not spam bad breath as much. Today RMT's claimed her. They took her over the 20min mark. She was still like a little puppy, with no rage. They killed her around 25min or so. I mainly duo her, that's why i know she doesn't rage around 20-25min. However, I just thought I would throw my 2 cents here since I really have a lot of Experience with her. Later. :* Having just attempted a duo of Cassie I want to add that while she may rage at 20min she definately builds up SLOWLY. I didnt start having trouble until AFTER the 30min mark had passed. While before that time she would hit me considerably harder than before and she did use tp moves a *little* more often (maybe 15% tops?) it did not get really serious until closer to 30minutes. She got a lot more accurate and was hitting a good bit faster even with slow/blind up and here dmg had increased more than 2fold. So while it may be confirmed that she rages after 20 minutes, it definately does not mean that you will insta-die at that point, you can keep going for quite a while after that so dont freak out lol. LiennaOfShiva 16:28, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Vampiric Lash I can't recall Cassie ever using Vampiric Lash. Checking battle log from today's kill right now. Are you referring to her special Drain Whip? --Raithen 16:03, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Testimonials :*Soloed as RDM/NIN. The other day I was farming another monster in Fei'Yin as a RDM99/NIN49. I was staying away fromt his thing when he drew me into him. I was not afraid to die so I decided to fight him solo. Kept protect 4, shell 4, stoneskin, shadows, haste 2, temper and Composure up at all times. He took shadows away fast but rarely interrupted my casting of stoneskin. He hits upwards of 200 each time he hits you but with protection up the fight was actually very easy. Took me about 25 minutes. It was not hard just had to time the spells right. BLM spells did not work well on him. best best is 2 strong weapons and just keep yourself buffed at all times. Cast shadows before last one is gone. He had me lowest HP to about 800 when I fully cured myself and refreshed 2 and regen 2. His special attacks do some major things to slow you down but dont do much damage to you. Anyway the fight was not very hard just took forever. Just keep buffs up at all times and have patience. Dropped the Malboro Fiber which sold for 100K! :*Quartet by 75 THF/NIN, 75 THF/DNC, 75 SCH/RDM, and 75 RDM/WHM. :*Duoable by 75 NIN/WAR or 75 THF/NIN and a WHM or RDM/WHM. :*Duoable by skilled 75NIN/DNC and 75SCH/WHM. :*Duoable by 75NIN/DNC and 75RDM/WHM. :*Soloable by skilled 75NIN/DNC with medicines. :*Easily duoable by NIN/DNC & WHM/NIN, took about 15 min. Esuna is your friend here. :*Trio'd by 75 THF/NIN and two 75 NIN/DNC. Poison pots to keep a /dnc awake through the sleep effects really helped. :*Duoable by 80BST/DNC and 78BST/WHM. :*Soloable by 85BST/BLM. Used 1 FlowerpotMerle and 9 Zetas. Stay at least 40 yalms out but don't enter hallways. :*Solo on 85BST/DNC. No need to stay away. Used DipperYuly, Drain Samba and have at least a few Remedies for ease. Used Reward about 3 times only. Very easy fight. Gazaka ~ Shiva @ 11:02am - October 3rd 2010 :*Soloed by 81BST/DNC. Took 2 Nursery Nazunas and about 8 Pet Food Zetas while occasionally meleeing along side the pet. --Lyonheart 15:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Solo'd as 85MNK/NIN with maxed Invigorate. Antidotes are a must in case it uses Impale(?), which has a very powerful poison you can't evade. Bring remedies as well if you want to play it safe. Not a hard fight as long as you watch enfeebs and chakra regularly. --Icet @ Asura :*Soloed THF/NIN very very easy fight since he never hit u... just bring some pots for remove debuff and some pots for heal urself. :*Solo by 90NIN/DNC45, my evasion is capped but no special evasion set up. Just saw her whilst doing a quest and decided to fight. Long fight but relatively easy if you keep blind/slow on her, I used WS when I had TP as she tends to use Drain Whip quite often. Bad Breath was used twice but didn't cause many issues, Healing Waltz was very useful. She dropped Cassie Earring. :*Solo attempt by a fresh 78NIN/37DNC, got her down to 20% before rage killed me, if I came fully prepped for this(was just there doing ground tomes and she appeared and figured, what the heck lets try it, lol) and with all powders definitely could have taken her down. Really all I would have needed was my full evasion set, other debuff powders and some proper meds and she'd have been mine. Bring echo drops, antidotes, food, and a deadalus wing or two, remedies if you want but /dnc usually removes the para. --LiennaOfShiva 07:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :*Solo by 99WAR/49DNC, It was a pretty easy solo, although it did take awhile, due to her immense amount of HP. I didn't use anything extra but a Sole Sushi. Her poison is dangerous so be careful of that. It killed me the first time I attempted but only because I was /SAM. She dropped the Cassie Earring my first kill. :*Soloed by 96BLU/48RDM. Saw this NM out while farming for geodes and I never fought it before, so I figured now's a good time to see if I can beat it. Cast Protect III, Shell II, Stoneskin, Zephyr Mantle, Haste, and Battery Charge for buffs. During the fight, I spammed physical blue magic (Hysteric Barrage, Quadrastrike, Disseverment, Delta Thrust, etc.) and used 3 Savage Blade-Goblin Rush solo skillchains. Used Sudden Lunge to stun, Delta Thrust for plague, and Disseverment for poison. Had to recast Stoneskin, Haste, and Zephyr Mantle a few times throughout the fight and once Convert once. Eventually won with most of my HP and very little MP when the NM died from poison. A fairly long and somewhat easy fight overall. --LordChocoSlime 04:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :*Very easy solo as SAM99/DNC48. Kept Seigan + Third Eye up the entire fight just in case, but it could barely hit me, so I probably could have done without it for most of the fight, if not all the way. Started with 300TP, and opened with Sekkanoki -> Konzen -> Hagakure -> Shoha -> Sengikori -> Kasha -> 2hr -> Shoha -> Kasha -> Shoha (took a large chunk of its HP), then just kept using Shoha whenever I had 100TP. Used Keitonotachi+2 as weapon, but switched to Soboro briefly to get my HP back up a little faster. Periodically stunned it with Violent Flourish and Blade Bash as well. I had no trouble landing either one; never got resisted once. Killer Shortbow seemed to help some with Bad Breath and Sweet Breath. Most of the effects either got completely resisted, or only lasted a very short time. Fight lasted less than 10 mins, and dropped a Vile Elixir, Hi-Reraiser, Aiming Bracelets, and Cassie Earring, along with 20k gil. --Questwizard 16:43, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Moved from Main page: "Ninja or 74+ WAR/NIN tank recommended, Trio by 75 RDM and two lvl 75 NIN, one of which subbing /dnc. Soloable by well-geared and prepared 75 NIN/DNC. Easily soloable by lvl 85BST, used 1 FlowerpotMerle and 9 Zetas. Pet fight only, Stay at least 40' away." Nyzul Isle She is a death sentence in Nyzul. x.x Also, she hit me with Impale and it gave me Poison, Bind, and Gravity, not just Poison. --Kyrie 02:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Movement Speed? I got aggroed by this today and even with Hermes' Sandals it was able to catch up to me. Any info on if this has movement speed +? Reraiser & Vile Elixir After fighting her over 400 times, these two items ALWAYS have dropped. Pretty sure they're 100% unless anyone has evidence otherwise? Not gonna change it on main page though just yet in case someone does have evidence against it (most people just pay attention to the important drops and don't notice piddly items like these as far as drop rates go). -- 24 December 2009 NIN/DNC Solo After just attempting a sorta half-assed duo of Cassie as Nin/dnc with whm/blm I really have to ask. Can someone who actually did solo Cassie post some info about it? Or at the very least what your gear was? Now granted there wasnt much teh whm did that I couldn't handle myself but it just made the fight go smoother (not to mention haste, shell was also kinda nice but meh). But we also got killed by rage at ~45% so what kind of gear do you need to kill her fast enough? I know my gear is average when it comes to end game nins and is not at all amazing but I was geared enough that cassie rarely took a shadow and was still doing ~40-60dmg a swing usually (not counting samba). So what am I missing here? full nyzul isle drops? mythic/relic weapons? Im thinking that 'well geared' really means in this case 'best gear possible in the game currently'. Anyone care to shed some light on the subject? LiennaOfShiva 16:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I've soloed CC as NIN/DNC several times. Since you're working against the clock you can't go all out on EVA, gotta do good dmg before she rages. I always eat a Red Curry Bun before engaging, that way you´ll have a clock to check how much time you got left. You can still manage after 31-33 mins but at 34 mins she's a monster, almost never misses and hits for 3-400 per hit. The gear i use is as follows: weapon: Senjuinrikio + Fudo Range: Ungur Boomerang Head: Turban Neck: Evasion Torque Ear1: Brutal earring Ear2: Ethereal earring Body: Osode Hands: Dusk or Koga tekko if it's nighttime Ring1: Rajas ring Ring2: Shinobi ring (always stay in yellow HP) Back: Boxer's Mantle Waist: Swift belt Legs: Byakko's Haidate Feet: Fuma Sune-ate WS at 100% imidiately, have atleast 1 stack of Remedies and poison pots so you don´t fall asleep cause of Sweet Breath and loose time + gotta get hit once = -35% TP cause of 1 heal. Don't bother trying to stick Paralyze on her, she's too resistant, always have blind and slow on her. Fight takes around 25 mins. Good luck! /Heybrushan @ Shiva server. ---- --- HP 1500 Predator claws took off 6% which ballparks to about 25,000 HP. 1000 Tachi: Gekko took 2-3% each time, around 30,000-50,000 HP. Varies largely maybe? Respawn time reduced? Today, on the way to the Shadows, I found Cassie up and defeated her. This was roughly 3:30 PM. I ended up fighting the Shadows and making note of their ToD, to return to later. I decided to log out in Fei'Yin to camp them in the morning, but on the way, discovered Cassie once more! This was about 2:00 AM, not even 12 hours later--much less than the purported 21-24. Almost Unsane (talk) 08:26, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Tonight, while logged in, I checked on Cassie, and found her up. Defeated her and finally got my Cassie Earring (after 8 years, LOL) 4 hours 40 minutes later I passed through the same area, and found her again. --StormOfDragons (talk) 07:44, January 29, 2014 (UTC)